yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tahri suresi/Tefsiri
Elmalı Tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş hali) (Aşağıya orjinal tefsir metni eklenecek) 1. Ey Peygamber! Bu nidâ her şeyden evvel bir ta'zim hitabıdır. Sonra da yapılacak ihtardan asıl maksadın kendi şahsı itibarıyle değil, nübüvvet vasfı itibariyle ümmete tebliği istenen hüküm olduğuna işarettir. Niçin haram ediyorsun? Muzâri sîgası hal mânâsı ifade etmekle beraber, istikbâle de ihtimali vardır, binaenaleyh bu sözün mânâsı, "niçin haram kılıyorsun?" demek olabileceği gibi, "niçin haram kılacaksın?" şeklinde de olabilir. Cümlede yer alan soru edatı da inkâr anlamındadır. Bundan dolayı nehiy ifade etmektedir. Yani "İyi değildir, böyle yapma!" demektir. Yukarıda da işaret ettiğimiz gibi tahrim, itikâdî, sözlü veya fiilî olabilecek nitelikte inşâî (dilek kipiyle yapılan) bir haramlıktır. Allah'ın haram kıldığını, kimsenin helâl kılma selahiyyeti olmadığı gibi, helâl kıldığını da haram etmesi sözkonusu değildi. Zira "Allah ve Resulünün haram kıldığını haram saymazlar ve hak dini din edinmezler." (Tevbe, 9/29); "Allah'ın haram kıldığının sayısını çiğnemek ve onun haram kıldığını helâl kılmak için.." (Tevbe, 9/37) âyetlerinde de geçtiği gibi Allah'ın hükmüne karşı haramı helâl veya helâlı haram itikad edecek yahut ettirecek şekilde bir haramlık meydana getirmeğe kalkışmak, küfür veya sınırlı olarak nehyedilmiş olduğundan bu husus, Peygamber şöyle dursun, müminler hakkında bile düşünülemez. Binaenaleyh burada tahrimden maksat, esas itibariyle fiilî, yahut terkedilmesi helâl olan sözlü veya fiilî bir tahrimdir. Sözlü tahrim, ya "şu haramdır" gibi ihbâr sigasıyla, veya "bana haram olsun" gibi inşâ şeklinde bir sözle olur. Sırf ihbar kasdıyla söylendiği zaman "Helâl olan şu şey bana haramdır." demek bir yalan olur, tahrim olmaz. Fakat aldım, sattım, boşadım ve haram ettim gibi ihbârlardan inşâ kasdedilebildiği takdirde, yahut "haram olsun" gibi inşâ sigasıyla söylendiğinde, bu bir yemin olur. Zemahşerî, tefsirinde sözlü olarak haram kılma hakkındaki görüşleri özetleyerek der ki: "Helalı haram kılmanın hükmü, Ebu Hanîfe'ye göre, her şeyde yemin demektir. Bir kimsenin haram kıldığı şeyde maksada itibar edilir. Şayet bir yemeğe tahrim etmişse, onu yememeye; cariyesini kendisine haram kılmışsa cimâ etmemeye, karısını haram kılmışsa belli bir niyyeti olmadığı takdirde onun hakkında "îlâ"ya yemin sayılır. Zıhâra niyyet ederse zıhâr, talaka niyet ederse bâyin bir talak vuku bulur. İkiye veya üçe niyet ederse, aynı şekilde niyeti tahakkuk eder. Yalan söyledim derse o Allah ile kendisi arasındadır, yahut niyetine bırakılır. Fakat kazaya gelince îlânın iptaline gidilmemesi dinin gereği olur. "Her helâl bana haramdır." derse, bir niyeti olmadığı takdirde yiyecek ve içecek için, niyeti varsa niyetine göre yemin olur." Şâfiî, tahrimi yemin saymamış, lâkin yalnız kadınlar hakkında keffârete sebeb saymıştır. Ona göre boşamaya niyet ederse ric'î talak meydana gelir. Ebu Bekr, Ömer, İbnü Abbâs ve İbnü Mes'ûd (r.a)'dan nakledildiğine göre "Haram kılmak, yemin demektir." Ömer'den: Boşamaya niyet ederse ric'idir, Ali'den: Üç talak vuku bulur, Zeyd'den: bâyin bir talaktır, Osman'dan: Zıhâr meydana gelir şeklinde rivayetler vardır. Ayrıca Mesrûk ve Şa'bî de böyle bir durumda herhangi bir şeyin vuku bulmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar "Allah'ın size helâl kıldığı iyi ve temiz şeyleri haram kılmayın..." (Mâide, 5/87) ve "Dillerinizin yalan olarak vasfettiği şeyler hakkında "Bu helâldir, bu da haramdır." demeyin..." (Nahl, 16/116) âyetlerini delil getirerek Allah'ın haram kılmadığını kimse haram kılamaz, kılarsa onun haram etmesiyle haram olmaz demişler ve Resulullah'ın tahriminin yeminle gerçekleştiğini ileri sürmüşlerdir." Ancak burada şunu söylemek lazım ki "Allah, kasıtsız olarak ağzınızdan çıkıveren yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutmaz, fakat bilerek yaptığınız yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutar..." (Mâide, 5/89) ve "Allah sizi, yeminlerinizdeki kasıtsız yanılmadan dolayı sorumlu tutmaz. Lâkin kalplerinizin kazandığı şeyler ile sorumlu tutar..." (Bakara, 2/225) âyetleri gereğince yemin ile haram kılmak da, Allah'ın haram kılması cümlesindendir. Yeminler de örfe dayalıdır. İhtilâfın da kaynağı budur. Fiilî tahrime gelince şöyle tarif edilebilir: Hiçbir şey söylemeksizin bir helâlden kendisini veya başkasını menetmeye denir. Mesela, gerektiğinde kendi helâl malını yemekten çekinmek veya birisini su içmekten zorla menetmek, fiilî bir tahrimdir. Nitekim "Biz daha önce onun süt analarının sütünü kabulüne müsaade etmedik..." (Kasas, 27/12) âyetindeki tahrim de böyle menetmek mânâsınadır. İşte Peygamber'in söz konusu edilen tahrimi, sadece fiilî bir tahrimden ibaret miydi? Yoksa sözlü bir tahrim de var mıydı? Bu surette de yemin miydi değil miydi? ihtilâf edilen mesele budur. İkinci âyette (Nahl, 16/116) yeminin zikredilmiş olması karinesiyle (alâmetiyle) tahrim olayında bir yeminin dahi bulunduğu anlaşılıyor. Rivayetler de bunu gösteriyor. Fakat bu yemin yalnızca "haram olsun" demekten ve bununla îlâya niyet etmekten ibaret miydi? İmam-ı A'zâm gibi birçokları birinciyi, bazıları da ikinciyi kabul etmişlerdir. Yukarıda zikredilen rivayetlerden anlaşıldığına göre Resulullah (s.a.v), sözle yaptığı tahrim veya yeminin ötesinde fiilen de kendisini birtakım şeylerden menetmiştir. Mesela, pöstekiyi bile sermeyip de bir hasır üstünde oturması ve bir izârdan başka bir şey örtünmemesi fiilen bunu kendisi için gerekli görmesinden ibaret demektir. Yemin ise, kadınlar ve nihayet bir de balla ilgili bulunmaktadır. "Allah'ın helâl kıldığı şeyler." Soru edatından istifade edilen nehiy mânâsına göre bu cümle, genel bir mânâ ifade eder. Binaenaleyh, nikâh, talâk, yeme içme ve diğer helâl ve mübah olan fiilleri ve bu fiillerle ilgili olanların her birini kapsamaktadır. Yalnız Peygamber'in, nüzul sebebi olan tahrimine göre bunlar sınırlı ve belli şeylerdir. Hem "hıllin" kaydıdır hem de tahrimin bağlandığı (yeri) gösterir. Yani "Allah'ın senin için helâl kıldığını, kendi üzerine niçin haram ediyorsun?" mânâsını ifade eder. Helâl olan bir şeyin işlenmesi vacip olmayıp, vücub veya nedbin taalluk etmediği hususlarda yapılması da terkedilmesi de caiz ve mübah demek olduğundan, yerine getirilmesi bir vazife değil, bir hak teşkil eder. Bir kimsenin kendi hakkından fedakârlık ederek nefsini kendi helâlından söz veya fiil olarak mahrum etmesinde ise esas itibarıyla bir yasaklık yoktur, iki yönü de helâldır. Hatta, "Yakub'un kendisine haram kıldıkları dışındayiyeceğin her türlüsü İsrâiloğulları'na helâl idi..." (Al-i İmrân, 3/93) âyetinde olduğu gibi terkedilmesi bazen mendub da olabilir. Ancak başkasının hakkına veya Allah'ın haklarından birinin yerine getirilmesine mâni olacak şekilde nefsine zararlı olduğu durumda sözlü olarak veya fiilen mahrumiyeti gerektirerek helâlı haram gibi tutmak da caiz değildir. Bu gibi hususlarda yemin dahi edilmiş olsa keffâret verip o yemini çözmek caiz olur. Peygamber'in kendi kendine bir baskısı demek olan sözkonusu tahrimin, mutlak olmayıp bir durumla kayıtlı bulunduğuna işaret etmek ve sebebinin Allah'ın emri olmayıp kadınlarının hoşnutluklarını gözetmekle ilgili olduğuna tenbih etmek için de buyuruluyor ki: "Eşlerinin hoşnutluğunu ararsın." Razî ve Ebu Hayyân bu cümlenin nün fâilinden hal olmasında ısrar etmişlerdir. Buna göre mânâ, eşlerinin rızalarını arayarak, hoşnutluklarını gözeterek veya gözetirken" demektir. Ancak, Zemahşerî, Kâdı Beydâvî ve Ebu's-Suud gibi bazı müfessirler de bunun yü tefsir eden yahut da sebeplerini açıklayan başlangıç cümlesi olmasını uygun görmüşlerdir ki, bu durumda da mânâ, "niçin eşlerinin rızasını ararsın da kendini sıkarsın, yahut sen yalnızca eşlerinin hoşnutluklarını arıyorsun, o sebeple kendini sıkıyor, mahrumiyete katlanıyorsun da Allah'ın seni serbest bıraktığı haklarından vazgeçiyorsun, halbuki Allah buna razı değildir." demektir. Buna göre üzerinde vakıf yapmak caizdir. Onun içindir ki secâvendi konularak bu cümlenin istinâf (başlangıç) cümlesi olduğu hususu tercih edilmiştir. Tahrimi bilhassa Mâriye veya bal yemini olayına göre düşünüp de îlâyı, Peygamber'in eşlerinin hepsiyle ilgili göstermeyen müfessirler bu hususu, "Eşlerinin hoşnutluğunu ararsın." kaydına ters gibi görmüşe benziyorlar. İlk bakışta eşlerinin hepsini kendisine haram kılması, onların rıza ve hoşnutluklarını aramak maksadına zıt gibi görünebilir. Lakin şerbet yemini, hepsinin değil, olsa olsa yalnız bazısının hoşnutluğunu gözetmekten ibaret olacağı gibi, Mâriye yemini hepsini memnun edebilecek olsa da bunu rivayet edenler onun, yalnız bir eşi hoşnut etmek ve diğerlerine duyurmamak üzere yapıldığını söylemişlerdir ki, dolayısıyla bunda da, hepsinin rızası gözetilmemiş demektir. Gerçi lafzı, cins için kullanılarak bir veya ikisine de ihtimali olabilirse de doğru olan, eşlerin hepsini ifade etmesidir. Bu kayıtta ise, tahrimle, eşlerin hoşnut edildikleri söylenmemiş, onların hepsinin rıza ve hoşnutluklarını arama sebep ve maksadıyla yapılmış olduğu beyan edilmiştir. Yukarıda da izah ettiğimiz gibi îlâdan maksat da bu olduğu için, bunu Mâriye veya bal şerbeti hadisesine tahsis etmek, genel bir anlam ifade eden çoğulunun dış mânâsına ters düşmektedir. Onun için bunu, Mâriye ve şerbet olayını karıştırmadan îlâ meselesini anlatan Hz. Ömer'in yukarıda naklettiğimiz açıklaması dairesinde anlamak gerekir ki o da, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in, eşlerinin hepsinden uzlet ederek onların hoşnutluklarını gözetmek maksadıyla bir ay ayrılık ve meşakkati seçmiş olmasıdır. Keşşâf hâşiyesinde Ahmet b. Münir der ki: "Hz. Peygamber'e "Allah'ın helâl kıldığını niçin kendine haram ediyorsun?" buyurulması, hem tatlılık ve şefkat için, hem de, rütbe ve makamının, hanımlarını hoşnut etmek maksadıyla meşakkat yolunu seçmesinden yüce olduğuna tenbih içindir." Râzî de bunun, azarlamak için değil, uyarı için olduğunu söyler. Şu halde Hz. Ömer'in açıklamasının sonundaki itâb (kınama) tabirinin ifade ettiği serzeniş (başa kakma) ve azarlama esas itibariyle Peygamber'in kendisine değil, ona karşı çıkan eşlerine yöneliktir ki bu da üçüncü âyette anlatılacaktır. "Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir." Vâv, itirâziyye veya istinâfiyye olup bu cümle, Peygamber'in üzüntüsünü giderme anlamını ifade etmektedir. 2. "Allah size farz kıldı." Buradaki farz kelimesi, Razî tefsirinde "Sâhibu'n-Nazm"dan nakledildiği gibi bazen "Farz kılmak" bazen de Nur Sûresi'nin başındaki gibi beyan mânâsına gelir. Ancak "Biz müminlere neyi farz kıldığımızı bildirdik..." (Ahzâb, 33/50) âyetinde olduğu gibi "farz" kelimesi "alâ" ile kullanıldığı zaman şüphesiz "farz kılmak " mânâsından başka bir anlama ihtimali yoktur. Lakin buradaki gibi "lâm" ile getirildiğinde yukarıda zikredilen iki mânâya da ihtimali vardır. Onun için Mukâtil bu âyeti, "Allah açıkladı", diğerleri de "farz kıldı" diye de tefsir etmişlerse de, her iki mânâ da doğrudur. Tehille, aslı tecribe tekmile ve tekrime kelimeleri gibi tahlile şeklinde "tef'il" bâbında kaide dışı bir mastar olup kâideye uygun olan "tahlîl" veya "mâbihi't-tahlîl" mânâsına isim olarak kullanılır ki helâl etmek, çözmek, çözülmek, çözümlük ve helâllık demektir. Yeminin helâllığı, çözümlüğü de; birincisi, yaptığı yemini doğru bir şekilde yerine getirmek; ikincisi, inşallah kaydıyla istisna etmek, üçüncüsü de ısrarında bir günah bulunduğu takdirde bozup keffâret vermektir. Yeminin keffâreti de "Allah, kasıtsız olarak ağzınızdan çıkıveren yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutmaz, fakat bilerek yaptığınız yeminlerden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutar. Bunun da keffâreti..." (Mâide, 5/89) âyetinin tefsirinde açıklanmıştır. Bakılabilir.) Burada Peygamber'e ait olan "sana" hitabından onunla beraber bütün müminlerle ilgili "size" hitabına geçilmiştir. Bu âyette Peygamber'in yaptığı tahrimin yeminle alâkalı olduğuna dair bir işaret varsa da, yemini bozduğunu gösteren bir delil mevcut değildir. Ancak "Yeminlerinizi koruyun." (Mâide, 5/89) emri gereğince yeminleri muhafaza etmek gerekmekle beraber, "îlâ" ve "tahrim" gibi zararlı ve sakıncalı yeminlerde ısrar etmenin iyi olmayıp, onu çözerek farz olan keffâreti vermenin daha iyi olacağına da işaret sözkonusudur. Nitekim bu hadiste de "Her kim yemin eder de, sonra ondan hayırlısını görürse, yemininden dolayı keffâret versin, sonra o hayrı yapsın." buyurulmuştur. Ve Allah sizin mevlânız, yani sahibiniz, mâlikiniz ve âmirinizdir. Onun için kendi arzularınıza göre değil, O'nun emirlerine göre hareket ediniz. "O, her şeyi bilen, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir." Binaenaleyh size verdiği emirleri ve hükümleri de sizin ihtiyaç ve menfaatlarınızı bilerek ilim ve hikmetiyle vermiştir. Tahrimin asıl sebebini hatırlatmakla kadınların her hususta hoşnutluklarını aramanın neden dolayı iyi olmadığını açıklamak ve karı koca arasındaki sırların korunmasının gereğine işaret etmek, ayrıca kadınların kocalarına karşı çıkmalarının boşamaya sebebiyet verebilecek ve neticede ateşe sürükleyebilecek sakıncalardan olduğunu anlatmak ve öyle bir durumda tevbe etmeyip ısrar edecek olanları tehdid etmek suretiyle Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerine gereken vasıfları ve ahlâkı izah konusunda buyuruluyor ki: 3. "Hani peygamber eşlerinin bazısına sır olarak bir söz söylemişti." Vâv ibtidâiyyedir. "İz" edatı da hazfedilen fiiline bağlı olarak geçmiş zamanı hatırlatmak içindir. Nedensellik mânâsını da ifade edebilir. Hitap umûmadır. Yani aile hususunun önemini, tahrim ve boşamaya sebebiyet verebilecek halleri anlamak için daima o vakti hatırda tutmalı ki Peygamber eşlerinden birine sır olarak bir söz söylemiş ve bu sözü kimseye söyleme demişti; bu sır ne idi? Evvela buyurulmakla bunun bir fiil olmayıp karı ile koca arasında kalması gereken sade bir sözden ibaret olduğu anlatılıyor. Fakat ne o hanımın isminin açıklanmasına, ne de bu sözün neden ibaret olduğunun beyan edilmesine bir sebep olmadığı için Allah Teâlâ, âyette ne onun ismini ne de bu sözün ne olduğunu bildirmeyerek aile arasındaki bu nevi sırları bilenlerin de, onları yaymalarının caiz olmayacağını hatırlatmıştır. O halde en doğrusu bunların kim ve ne olduğunu Allah bilir deyip tecessüse (iç yüzünü araştırmaya) kalkışmamaktır. Ancak tefsir ve hadis kitapları bunu sükut ile geçiştirmemişlerdir. Bunlar, sözkonusu hanımın Hz. Hafsa olduğunda ittifak halindedirler. Sır olan söze gelince, bu konuda da üç sözden bahsedilmektedir. Birisi ve en sahih olarak rivayet edileni, bal şerbeti yeminidir. İkincisi esasen rivayeti zayıf olmakla beraber daha çok yaygın olan Mâriye yeminidir. Fakat bunların ikisinin de diğer eşlerden gizlenmesi gereken büyük bir sır olacağını, bundan dolayı iki kadına karşı çıkıp Peygamber'in nâil olduğu bütün kudret ve kuvvetin beyanıyla "Şüphesiz ki onun dostu ve yardımcısı Allah, Cebrail ve müminlerin iyileridir. Bunların ardından melekler de ona yardımcıdır." (Tahrim, 66/4) diye gayet dehşetli bir ihtar ve tehdidin reva görüleceğini, akıl pek de kabul edebilecek gibi görünmez. Gerçi asıl mesele söylenen sırrın büyüklüğünde değil, zatında küçük de olsa, sır olması itibariyledir. Önemsiz gibi görünen birtakım şeyler vardırki, sırası gelince pek büyük bir öneme sahip olabilirler. Küçük bir sırrı saklayamayanın büyüğünü hiç saklayamayacağı cihetle kendisine verilen bir emaneti muhafaza edemeyeceğinden dolayı emniyet ve güveni zayi etmiş, bir töhmet ve hıyanet konumuna düşmüş olur. Bununla beraber ona yapılacak kınama ve azarlamanın da, sırrın mahiyetiyle uygunluk arzedeceği, "Bir kötülüğün cezası, ona denk bir kötülüktür. Kim bağışlar ve barışı sağlarsa, onun mükafatı Allah'a aittir." (Şûrâ, 43/40) hükmüyle bilinmektedir. Bu yüzden kanaatimizce burada söylenen sırrın başka bir söz olması gerekir. Şöyle ki: Üçüncüsü; Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in kendisinden sonra devlet başkanlığının Ebu Bekr'e ve Ömer'e geçeceğini Hafsa'ya bir müjde olarak haber vermiş ve gizlenmesini emretmiş olmasıdır. Tefsirlerin birçoğunda zikredilmiş olan bu haber, gerçi Kütüb-i Sitte'de (altı kitapta) nakledilmemiştir. Ancak Mâriye olayını rivayet edenler içinde bu haberi de rivayet edenler olduğu gibi başka güvenilir zatlar da nakletmişlerdir. "el-Bahru'l-Muhît"de Ebu Hayyan şöyle diyor: "Hadis, Mâriye sebebiyledir; bir de bal içtim denilmiştir. Meymûn b. Mihrân dedi ki: "Hadis, Peygamber'in Hafsa'ya sır olarak söylediği şu hadistir: "Ebu Bekr ve Ömer benden sonra hilafet yoluyla benim emrime sahip olacaklardır". Alûsî de bu rivayetleri daha derli toplu naklederek demiştir ki: "İbnü Merdûye İbnü Abbas'tan ve İbnü Ebî Hâtim Mücahid'den şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir: "Peygamber (s.a.v.) Hafsa'ya Mâriye tahrimini ve kendisinden sonra muhakkak Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in insanlara emîr olacaklarını gizlice söylemişti. Hafsa da gizlice Aişe'ye söyledi. Hakikaten bu işin gizlice söylendiği hakkında daha başka haberler de vardır." İbnü Ebî Adî ve Ebu Nuaym Hz. Ebu Bekr'in faziletleri hakkında ve İbnü Merdûye birkaç yolla Hz. Ali ve İbnü Abbas'tan şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir. Her ikisi de dedi ki: "Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in emirlikleri Allah'ın kitabında vardır. "Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir söz söylemişti..." (Tahrim, 66/3) Peygamber Hafsa'ya demişti ki: "Baban ve Aişe'nin babası benden sonra insanların vâlisidirler. Sakın kimseye söyleme." Ebu Nuaym bir de sahabilerin faziletleriyle ilgili Dahhâk'tan şöyle bir rivayet nakletmiş ve demiştir ki: "Peygamber (s.a.v.) Hafsa'ya şunu gizlice söylemiştir. Kendisinden sonra halife, Ebu Bekr ondan sonra da Ömer olacaktır." İbnü Ebî Hâtim bir de Meymûn b. Mihran'dan böyle bir rivayet nakletmiştir. Alûsî bunları zikrettikten sonra şöyle der: "Şia'nın ileri gelenlerinden Tabressi, "Mecmau'l-Beyân"da Zeccâc'dan naklen demiştir ki: "Resulullah (s.a.v.) Mâriye'yi tahrim ettiği vakit, kendisinden sonra Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in mülke sahib olacaklarını haber vermişti. İyâşî'nin senediyle Abdullah b. Atâî'nin, Mekkî'den ve Ebu Cafer Muhammed Bakır (r.a.)'dan rivayet ettiği de buna yakındır. Âyetin bu haberlere göre tefsiri, şüphesiz bal hadisine göre yapılan tefsirinden daha doğrudur. Ancak bal hadisi daha sahihtir. Bütün haberleri bir araya cemetmek de mümkün gibi görünmüyor. Nihayet özet olarak şunlar söylenebilir: Anlatılan bu olayların üçü de (Mâriye ve şerbet olayı ile Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in hilafetiyle ilgili hadise) vuku bulmuş, ravilerin bazısı bir kısmını, bazısı da bir kısmını rivayet ederek "Ey peygamber! Niçin haram ediyorsun?" âyeti nazil oldu." demiştir. Bunlardan hiç birisi de yalnız kendi rivayetlerinin sahihliğini iddia etmemiş olduklarından, burada söylenen de doğrudur. Bu doğru olursa, ihtilafın çözümü de kolaylaşmış olur. Değilse başka çözüm yolu ara. En iyisini Allah bilir." Bu muhakeme hayli güzel olmakla beraber biz buna şunu da ilave etmek istiyoruz. Yukarıda açıkladığımız şekilde sûrenin asıl nüzul sebebi, ne yalnız Mâriye, ne de bal şerbeti yeminidir. Doğrusu o, eşlerin hepsi için yapılan îlâ yeminidir. Diğerlerini, nihayet onun sebeb ve mukaddimelerinden saymak lazım gelir. Nitekim Hz. Zeyneb'in hediyeyi reddi, Hz. Aişe'nin "seni horlamış" demesi, ve nafaka istekleriyle birbirlerine arka çıkmaları, îlânın sebeb ve mukaddimelerindendir. Bu itibarla rivayetleri bir araya toplama ihtimali belki daha fazla mümkündür. Ancak Mâriye tahriminin sebebi hakkında söylenen rivayetlerin bazısı mantıksız bazısı da akla ters düştüğü gibi, şerbet rivayetinin de Zeyneb ile mi yoksa Hafsa ile mi ilgili olduğu hususunda ihtilaf vardır. Halbuki imamet haberi hakkındaki rivayetlerde bir tenakuz söz konusu değildir. Bu haberin Kütüb-i Sitte'de yer almaması da sahih olmamasını gerektirmez. Özellikle Meymûn b. Mihrân'dan gelen rivayet onun güvenilirliğini kuvvetlendirmektedir. Çünkü Meymûn b. Mihrân, "Tehzib" ve diğer biyografik eserlerde anlatıldığına göre Hasan el-Basrî ayarında bir zat olup tâbiînin büyüklerindendir. Hz. Ömer'den, Zübeyr ve diğer birçok sahabeden hadis rivayet etmiştir. Kendisinden de pek çok âlim feyz almış ve Ömer b. Abdulaziz'in son derece güvenine layık olarak kâtibliğini ve kadılığını yapmıştır. İbnü Mihrân yüz on yedi senesinde yüz yaşında olduğu halde, on yedi günde on yedi bin rekat namaz kılıp on sekizinci gün vefat etmiş büyük velilerden biridir. Ömer b. Abdülaziz bu zatı överken şöyle dermiş: "Bu ve bunun gibi birkaç kişi kaldı, vefat ederlerse dünya muzdarib olur." Eğer sır hadisi hakkında Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in hilafeti rivayetleri öyle güvenilir bir yolla ve Hz. Ali'den dahi çeşitli kanallarla nakledilmiş olmasaydı, Şia'nın ileri gelen âlimleri bunu dikkate bile almazlardı. Bir de bu sûreyi, Mülk Sûresi'nin takip etmesi ve baş tarafında ölüm ve hayatın zikredilmesi bize buradaki sırrın, Hz. Peygamber'in vefatından sonraki mülk ve imamet meselesiyle ilgili olduğunu imâ etmektedir. Kısacası bu açıklamalardan çıkan netice şudur. Gerek Mâriye'nin tahrimi olayı ve gerek şerbet yemini rivayetlerindeki izahlar, kısmen birbirine zıt ve muzdaribtir. Bununla beraber bir bal şerbeti içilmiş ve Mâriye hakkında dahi bir tahrim yapılmış olduğu da tafsilata bakılmaksızın rivayetlerin genelinden mutlak surette anlaşılmaz değildir. Fakat imamet hadisinin rivayetlerinde bir tenakuz bulunmadığı gibi büyük bir sır olmaya yakışan ve sır olduğu için fitneden korunarak diğerleri kadar yayılmamış olan da budur. "Peygamber bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti..." (Tahrim, 66/3) âyetinden de anlaşılacağı üzere burada bahsedilen sırrın birkaç çeşidinden de söz edilmiş olmasından bunu, yalnız Mâriye veya sahih olan "Bal şerbeti içtim." rivayetlerinden birine hasretmenin doğru olmayıp imamet haberleriyle beraber üç rivayetin birleştirilmesiyle meydana gelecek öz üzerinde mütalaa etmek ve asıl nüzul sebebinin Hz. Ömer'in beyan ettiği şekilde bu nevi birtakım sebeblerden doğmuş bulunan îlâ tahrimi ile Peygamber'in bir müddet inzivaya çekilmeyi gerekli görmüş olması hakikatine varmaktır. Bu âyetten anlaşıldığına göre hadisenin başlangıcı, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in eşlerinden birine karşı bir fiil yapmış olması değil, sır olarak mühim bir söz söylemiş olmasıdır. Vakta ki o hanım bu sır sözü haber verdi, rivayetlere göre Hafsa gizlemeyip arkadaşı Aişe'ye gizlice duyurmuştu Allah da Peygamberine onu açtı. Demek ki Hz. Aişe söylememişti, lâkin Allah Teâlâ, vahy ile anlatmış, Cibril de haber vermişti. O vakit Peygamber, haberi duyuran eşine bazısını bildirdi bazısından da vazgeçti. O eşinin söylemiş olduğu sözün bir kısmını anlattı ise de bir kısmını yüzüne vurmadı. Tolerans gösterdi de tamamı kadar utandırmak istemedi. Ebu's-Suud'un da zikrettiği gibi bunun, Resulullah'ın imamet (devlet başkanlığı) ile ilgili sözü olduğu söylenmiş ve şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: Resulullah: "Ben sana bunu gizle dememiş miydim?" buyurmuş, o da: "Seni hak ile gönderen o yüce zâta yemin ederim ki, arkadaşımın babasına Allah Teâlâ'nın bahşetmiş olduğu ikrama sevincimden dolayı kendimi zaptedemedim." demiştir. Bazıları da burada geçen "bildirdi"den maksadın, "biraz azarladı, kınadı" anlamına geldiğini söylemişlerdir. Nitekim bu mânâ, "ben onu sana bildiririm veya tanıtırım" şeklinde dilimizde de vardır. Kur'an'ın birçok yerinde geçen âyeti de bu anlamdadır. Şüphe yok ki söylediğinin bir kısmını yüzüne vurmak da bir kınama ve başa kakmadır. Bununla beraber bir rivayete göre Hz. Peygamber Hafsa'yı ric'i bir talakla boşamış, bu yüzden Hz. Ömer de kızına, "Hattab ailesinde bir hayır olsaydı Peygamber seni boşamazdı." demiş, sonra da Hz. Peygamber'e Cebrail gelip, "Ona dön, çünkü o çok oruç tutan ve çok namaz kılandır ve herhalde senin cennetteki kadınlarındandır." diye tebliğ etmiştir. Ancak şunu hemen belirtelim ki bu rivayet desteklenmemiş ve yukarıda zikredilen Hz. Ömer hadisinde de boşamanın meydana gelmediği sabit olmuştur. Ona bunu böyle anlatıverince o hanım söylediği sırrın duyulmuş olmasından üzülmüş olarak ve inkâra da kalkışmayarak birdenbire heyecanla "Bunu sana kim haber verdi?" dedi, Aişe'nin haber verip vermediğini öğrenmek istedi. Buna karşı Hz. Peygamber de "Bana o bilen ve haberdar olan Allah haber verdi." dedi. İşte kendine verilen bir sırrı saklamayıp da ne kadar gizli bir şekilde ve yakınına söylemiş olsa bile, Allah Teâlâ onu böyle utandırır ve hele aile arasında özellikle karı koca ile ilgili bir sırrı söylemek büyük pişmanlıklara sebebiyyet verebilir. İşte "Sizin hayırlınız, kadınlarına karşı hayırlı olanınızdır." buyurmuş olan Peygamber bu kadar söylemekle yetindi ve yine onların hoşnutluklarını düşündü. Sonra bu yüzden onlarda gördüğü bazı dilekleri ve birbirlerine arka çıkmaları karşısında da başka bir şey yapmayıp sırf bir ibret dersi olmak üzere, bir ay müddetle onları kendi hallerine bırakarak bir yeminle yakın alâkadan mahrum etti. Öyle büyük irfân (bilgi, anlayış, kültür) sahibi olan kadınların daha fazla ıslah olmaları için de böyle acı bir dersin olması gerekirdi. 4. Onun için bu İlâhî beyandan sonra Allah tarafından Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerine hitaben buyuruluyor ki eğer her ikiniz Allah'a tevbe ederseniz ki Hz. Ömer hadisinde bu iki hanımın Aişe ve Hafsa olduğu zikredilmişti. Çünkü kalpleriniz kaymıştır. Yani kalplerinizde tevbeyi gerektiren bir kusur bir kayma oldu. Size bir sır söylenmekle gönlünüzde o tarafa meyledip birbirinize uyarak Resulullah'a karşı ihlâs vazifesinde kusur ettiniz. Binaenaleyh tevbe ederseniz kalpleriniz yapılan nasihatı dinlemiş ve hizaya gelmiş olur. Sagat kelimesinin aslı (sagavet) olup, bir tarafa meyletmek demek olan mastarından fiil-i mâzi müfred müennestir. Müzârisi gelir. (En'am, 6/113) âyetinde olduğu gibi söz dinlemek veya dikkat edip kulak vermek anlamını ifade eden "isğa" da bu kökten türemiştir. Buhari'de "sağv" ve "isğa"ya, "meyletmek" mânâsı verildiği gibi Müslim'de de nakledilen mânâ, "ikinizin kalbi meyletti" şeklindedir. Müfessirler deki edatından dolayı bu cümleyi doğrudan doğruya şartının cezası yapmayıp, fâ-i ta'liliyye (sebep fâ'sı) olarak cezanın yerine geçen illet olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bilinmektedir ki meyil denilince ilk akla gelen haktan meyildir. Bu ise tevbeyi gerektirir. Haksızlıktan hakka meyil de tevbenin gereği ve nasihate kulak vermek demektir. Bu sebeple iki hususa da işaret edilmesi için denilmeyip şeklinde ifade edilerek illet (sebep), ceza makamına konulmuştur. Üzerinde durulması gereken bir nokta da "kalpleriniz" izâfetidir. Zira kalp kelimesi şeklinde tesniye olarak getirilmeyip, çoğulu olan "kulûb", tesniyeye muzaf kılınmıştır. Halbuki iki kişinin ikiden fazla kalbi olmaz. Müfessirler maksadın anlaşıldığı yerde iki tesniyenin bir yere getirilmemesi nüktesiyle bu şekilde ya çoğul ya da tekil sigasıyla kullanıldığını söylemektedirler. Ancak biz bunun dışında başka bir nükte de anlamak istiyoruz. Maksad, yalnız şahsen iki hanımın değil, Peygamber'in eşlerinin iki grup halinde toplandıklarına işaretle, iki grubun hepsinin de kalplerine tenbihde bulunmaktır. Çünkü Peygamber'in eşlerinin böyle iki grup halinde birbirine arka çıktıkları; Aişe ile Hafsa'nın bir taraf, Zeyneb'le diğerlerinin de bir taraf olduğu rivayet edilmiştir. Ve ihtimal ki, hep birlikte arz ettikleri dileklerinde Aişe ile Hafsa'nın önde bulunmasından dolayı, diğerlerinin o ikisinin etrafında toplandıklarına ve Peygamber'in hepsini kendisine haram kılmasının sebebinin bu olduğuna işaret edilmiştir. Bundan sonra gelen âyette hitabın "eğer sizleri boşarsa" diye hepsine yöneltilmiş olması da, bize bu fikri telkin etmektedir. Şu halde Hz. Ömer'in de Aişe ve Hafsa demiş olması, bunların önde bulunmuş olmalarından dolayı olsa gerektir. Ve eğer Peygamber'e karşı ikiniz veya her iki taraf birbirinize arka verecek olursanız fiilinin aslı, 'dır. Böyle "tâ"nın tekrar ettiği sîgalarda müzârî fiilinin "tâ"sı kâide ile hazfedilir. Tezahür, birbirine arka verip yardımlaşmaktır. ile kullanıldığı zaman da bir diğerine karşı dayanışmaya girerek ve yardımlaşarak üstün olmaya çalışmak mânâsını ifade eder. Burada yardımlaşmak mânâsıyla tefsir edilmiş olmakla beraber ile getirilmesi Peygamber'e karşı birbiriyle yardımlaşma ve dayanışma içine girdiklerini göstermektedir "Her ikisi de birbirine arka verecek olursa." denilmekle, bu dayanışmanın fiilen yapılmış olduğu ifade edilmiş olmaz. Çünkü farz etmek, gerçekleşmesini gerektirmez. Ancak yüz yüze gelme karinesi (delili) tevbeyi gerektiren meylin böyle bir dayanışmayı andırdığını ve bu sebeple büyük bir tehdide müstahak olduklarını işaret eder. Onun için Peygamber'e karşı öyle birbirlerine arka çıkacak olanların kendilerini büyük bir tehlikeye atmış olacaklarından dolayı, bundan sakınmalarının gereği anlatılmak üzere yine cezanın illeti, ceza makamına konarak Peygamber'in hak ve selahiyyeti, maddî ve manevî her kuvvete sahip olan yüce şanı ve maddiyattan ziyâde maneviyatının büyüklüğü şöyle izah edilmektedir. Hiç şüphesiz haberiniz olsun ki: Allah O Allah O Peygamber'in mevlâsı, yardımcısıdır. Yani hak onundur ve her şeyden önce onun sahibi ve yardımcısı Allah Teâlâ'dır. Hem de Cibrîl -Ruhu'l-Emin (güvenilir ruh) olan ve Peygamber'e vahiy getiren o manevî ve rûhânî kuvvet- de onun yardımcısıdır. Ve müminlerin salihi. O iki hanımın babaları Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'den her biri ve genelde müminlerin iyi olan her ferdi onun yardımcısıdır. Burada salih lafzı, bütün salihler cinsini göstermekle beraber tekil getirilmiş, iki kadının dayanışmasına karşı veya diye kuvveti çoğaltmakla topluluk halinde karşılaşma reva görülmemiş, iki hanımdan her birine göre izafette (isim tamlamasında) ahd ile en güvenebilecekleri babalarına, yani Aişe'ye göre Ebu Bekr'e, Hafsa'ya göre Ömer'e işaret olmak üzere "müminlerin salihi" buyurulmuştu. Yukarıda Müslim'in rivayet ettiği İkrime hadisinde geçtiği gibi Hz. Ömer'in "ben ve Ebu Bekr" demiş olması ve bu ikisinin Hz. Peygamber'in veziri durumunda bulunmaları cihetiyle müminlerin salihleri arasındaki ferdî üstünlüklerine ve Peygamber'e sevgi ve hizmet hususunda gösterdikleri samimiyet ve sadakatlerine işaret için Cibril'in peşinden denildiğini, müfessirlerin çoğu beyan etmişlerdir. Bundan başka "salih" kelimesinin tekil olarak zikredilmesinde iki nükte daha vardır. Birisi, müminlerden vecibelerini yerine getiren her ferdin, Peygamber'e yardım etme hususunda toplu halde bulunup bulunmadığı gözetilmeksizin Cebrail gibi tek başına koşacağını ifade eder. Nitekim sahabiler gerek tek ve gerek toplu olarak Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in emir ve hizmetine tam bir sadakatle koşarlardı. İkincisi, terkibinin yazıda olmasa da söyleyişte "Müminlerin salihleri"şeklindeki çoğulundan farkı olmadığından okuma esnasında hem ferd hem cemaat mânâsı ihtimal üzere anlaşılır. Bu da, gerekeni hakkıyla yapan ferdlerin bir cemaat mesabesinde olduğuna ve diğer müminlerin tek olarak değilse de topluluk halinde onların arkasından gideceklerine delalet eder. Onun içindir ki bunu, alışılmış olsun olmasın genel anlamda salih ferdler cinsi diye anlamak doğrudur. Bu kadar da değil, onun arkasından yani Allah'ın, Cebrail'in ve salih müminlerin sevgi ile yardımlarından sonra bütün melekler de yardımcıdır. İşte Peygamber böyle bütün manevî ve maddî kuvvetlerin sevgi ve yardımına kavuşmuştur. O halde ona karşı çıkmanın nasıl bir felakete yol açacağını düşünmeli de bundan bütün müminlerin erkek ve kadınları korunup sakınmalıdırlar. Böyle bir kudret karşısında birkaç kadının birbirlerine arka çıkmalarının ne hükmü olabilir? 5. "Eğer sizi boşarsa belki de Rabbi." Görülüyor ki burada hitap, tesniye değil, cem'i müennes zamiriyle hanımların hepsini kapsamaktadır. Ve Hz. Peygamber onları boşamamıştır. Onların hoşnutluklarını gözettiği için kendini, Allah'ın helâl kıldığı boşama hakkından da menetmiştir. Böyle yapması da, onları boşarsa hayırlı kadınlar bulamayacağı gibi bir düşünceden, ötürü değildir. Gerektir ki onun Rabbi, şayet onları boşarsa sizin yerinize ona sizlerden daha hayırlı eşler verir. Tefsirler burada şöyle bir sorunun akla gelebileceğini söylerler: Peygamber'in eşleri, ümmehâtu'l-müminîn "müminlerin anneleri" ünvanına sahiptirler. Yeryüzünde onların dengi olabilecek onlardan, daha hayırlı kadınlar nasıl düşünülebilir? Bu soruya şöyle cevap verirler: Onların ayrıcalıkları, Peygamber'in sevgili ve itaatlı eşleri olmaları sebebiyledir. Eğer eziyet ve isyan ederler de Peygamber onları boşayacak olursa, o vakit bu özellikleri kalmaz ve onların yerine gelecek ve Peygamber'e her hususta itaat ederek, onun rıza ve sevgisini elde edecek olan kadınlar, onlardan hayırlı olmuş olurlar. Nitekim bu sıfatlara işaret için buyuruluyor ki Kendini Allah'a veren, inanan, sebatla itaat eden, tevbe eden, ibadet eden, oruç tutan, dul ve bakireler. Bu vasıflar, nin sıfatı olup eşlerde bulunması istenen ahlâk ve davranışları gösterirler. den hal olarak düşünüldüğünde de doğrudan doğruya Peygamber'in eşlerinin durumlarını ifade ederler. Bu nükteden dolayıdır ki sökonusu sıfatlar, den sonra getirilmiştir. İlk vasfı İslâm, şirkten ve şirk ahlâkından berî olarak Allah'ın birliğini ve Resulullah'ın hakikatini kabul edip, Allah'ın emrine ve Peygamber'in sözüne boyun eğmek ve teslim olmak. İkincisi iman, diliyle söylediği gibi kalbiyle de tasdik ederek içi dışı müslüman olmak. Üçüncüsü, kanitât: Kunut, can ve gönülden itaate devam etmek. Dördüncüsü, tâibât, tevbe etmek, en küçük bile olsa kusur ve günahtan daima tevbe edip sakınmak. Beşincisi âbidât, gerek farz ve gerek nafile ibadetlere devam etmek. Altıncısı sâihât, dünya hayatını bir yolculuk bilip geçim konusunda bir yolcu gibi olduğuna kanaat ederek oruç ve perhizi ahlâk edinip daima ilerisini, akibetini, Allah'ın mükafat ve cezasını düşünmek. Seyahattan türeyen bu kelime hakkında üç görüş vardır. Bazıları, "seyahat hicret etmek demektir" sözünden hareketle "muhâcirât" "hicret eden kadınlar" anlamına geldiğini söylemişler, bir kısmı da itaatla ilgili her işe koşar, Peygamber'in git dediği yere gider, hacca, cihada, sefere gidelim dese de hemen gidenler mânâsını vermişlerdir. Müfessirlerin çoğu da, Resulullah'dan yapılan rivayetlerde de görüldüğü gibi bu çeşit yerlerde seyahatın "oruçtan kinaye" olduğunu ileri sürmüşlerdir. Onlara göre oruçlunun durumu, azığı yanında olmayan ve bulduğu yerde yemek yiyebilen yolcunun haline benzemektedir. Bizim izah ettiğimiz mânâ da böyledir. (Konuyla ilgili olarak (Tevbe, 9/112) âyetine bkz.) Yedincisi, seyyibât ve ebkâr, bu iki vasıf diğerleri gibi olmayıp birbirlerinin karşıtı bulunduğundan öncekiler atıfsız (bağlantısız) getirilmiş olduğu halde bu ikisi bir "vâv" ile ayrılmıştır. Bazı âlimler de bu vâv'a vâv-ı semâniyye demişlerdir ki, yedi ile sekiz arasına gelir. Resulullah'ın, eşleri arasında da bekar olarak aldığı yalnız Hz. Aişe olup diğerleriyle dul oldukları halde evlendiği de bilinmektedir. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in eşlerine bu şekilde nasihat edildikten sonra bütün müminlere hitaben buyuruluyorki: 6. Ey iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ehlinizi ateşten koruyun, cehennem ateşine sürüklenmelerine sebep olacak fitne ve isyandan koruyarak Allah'ın emirlerine, itaate götürün. Çünkü aile sahibi kendinden sorumlu olduğu gibi ailesinden de sorumludur. Zira konuyla ilgili "Hepiniz çobansınız ve hepiniz teb'anızdan sorumlusunuz." ve "Sizin hayırlı olanınız, ehline karşı hayırlı olanınızdır." hadisleri bilinmektedir. Ebu Hayyan'ın kaydettiğine göre, "Hz. Ömer, "Ya Resulallah! Nefislerimizi koruruz, fakat ehlimizi nasıl koruyabiliriz?" demişti. Bunun üzerine Allah'ın Resulü de şöyle buyurdu: "Allah'ın sizi nehyettiği şeylerden onları nehyedersiniz ve Allah'ın size emrettiği şeyleri onlara emredersiniz. İşte bu, onları korumak demektir." Zemahşeri de şu hadisleri nakletmiştir: "Allah o kimseye rahmet etsin ki, "Ey ehlim, ailem! Namazınıza, orucunuza, zekâtınıza, miskinlerinize, yetim ve komşularınıza dikkat edin." der. Ola ki Allah Teâlâ onları onunla beraber cennette toplar." Çocuklar da ehle dahildir. Bazıları enfüse (nefislere) dahil olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Çünkü onlara göre çocuklar, babadan bir parça sayılırlar. O cehennem ateşi öyle bir ateştir ki yakıtı, o insanlar ve o taşlardır. (Bilgi için "Bunu yapamazsanız ki, elbette yapamayacaksınız, yakıtı insan ve taş olan ateşten sakının..." (Bakara, 2/24) âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) O ateşin üzerinde görevli galiz (kaba), çetin (sert tabiatlı) melekler vardır ki bunlara zebâni denilir. Bunların kabalık ve sertlikleri cehennem ehline karşıdır. Çünkü Allah onlara öyle emretmiştir. Bütün meleklerin vasfı da şöyledir. Onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmez ve emredildikleri şeyleri yaparlar. Bu uyarıdan sonra kâfirlere hitaben de şöyle buyuruluyor: 7. Ey kâfirler! Bugün özür dilemeye kalkışmayın, yani ahirette cehennem ateşine atılacakları gün kâfirlere böyle söylenecektir. Çünkü o gün özür beyan etmenin hiçbir faydası yoktur. Onun için dünyada iken küfürden ve özür dileme mecburiyetinde kalınacak kötülüklerden sakınmak gerekir. O gün ancak dünyada yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz. Bu âyet, tahrim olayı hakkında kâfirler tarafından her zaman olduğu gibi Peygamber'i ve müminleri incitecek bazı lakırdılar edildiğine veya bazı hareketlerde bulunulduğuna işaret etmektedir. Herkes yaptığı şeylere göre karşılık göreceği için bundan sonra da müminleri samimi bir tevbe ile temizlemek, olgunluğa teşvik etmek ve Peygamber'i kâfirlere ve münafıklara karşı yönlendirmek konusunda buyuruluyor ki: 8. Tevbe-i nasûh: Nasûh bir tevbe. Tevbe, imana dair makamların ilki, hak yolculuğunun başlangıcı, (sevgiliye) ulaşma kapısının anahtarıdır. Yukarılarda geçtiği gibi lugatte dönmek demek olan tevbe, ıstılahta ise kabahatten, kabahat olduğu için pişmanlık duyarak vazgeçmektir. Vicdanında meydana gelen çirkinliğinden dolayı değil de bedenine, malına veya şerefine zarar verme gibi herhangi bir korku yahut ümit sebebiyle vazgeçmek, tevbe değildir. Asıl tevbe, yaptığı kabahatin bir menfaatini görse de esasen onun çirkinliğini duyup tiksinerek vazgeçmektir. Burada tevbenin sıfatı olan "nasûh" ise, "gafûr" vezninde mübalağa sıgası olup nush, nasahat ve nasîhat maddesindendir. Bu madde, kamus sahibinin de "Besâir"de beyan ettiği şekilde esasen iki anlama gelir. Birisi hâlislik ve saflık mânâsınadır. Nitekim mumu alınmış hâlis bala denir. Bu mânâda nasûh çok hâlis ve temiz demektir. Diğeri de söküğü dikmek, yırtığı yamamak suretiyle onarıp düzeltmek anlamındadır. Nitekim elbisenin dikişine "nesahatü's-sevb" denilir. Bu mânâya göre de nasûh, çok ıslah edici, hiçbir gedik bırakmayacak şekilde eksiklikleri düzeltip iyi onarıcı demektir. Her iki mânâ da dikkate alındığı zamanda nush, iyi niyet ve temiz kalb ile herkesin iyiliğini isteyerek eksiklikleri düzeltip ıslah etmek, öğüt vermek, vaaz ve nasihat etmek mânâsına gelir ki nasihat, o verilen öğüdün ismidir. Bu anlamda nasûh, çok iyi nasihat edici demektir. Önceki iki anlamda nasûh, tevbenin doğrudan doğruya sıfatı olarak hâlis, ciddi, temiz bir tevbe veya insanın dinini ve ahlâkını çok iyi ıslah edecek te'sirli bir tevbe anlamındadır. Üçüncü mânâda ise nasûh, hakikatte tevbe eden kimsenin vasfı olup tevbeye aklî mecaz suretiyle isnad edilmiş olur. Yani bir tevbe ki, onunla tevbe eden kimse önce kendi nefsine, sonra da diğerlerine çok iyi nasihat edip düzeltmiş olacağından nefsin hakkıyla düzelmesine sebeb olan o tevbesine, isim tamlaması olarak "çok iyi nasihatçının tevbesi" anlamında nasûh tevbesi demek doğru olur. Bununla beraber sıfat tamlaması olarak "çok iyi nasihat edici tevbe" mânâsına nasûh tevbe demek daha doğrudur. Böyle bir tevbe nasıl olur? Kabahatlerden başka bir sebeple değil, sırf çirkinlikleri yani Allah'ın rızasına ters düşen bir kabahat oldukları için vicdanında pişmanlık duyarak ve işlemekten dolayı şiddetli üzüntü hissederek ve bir daha çirkinlik yapmamaya azmedip vazgeçmek, nefsini buna alıştırıp hiçbir sebep ve engel karşısında dönmemeye karar vermekle olur. İbnü Merdûye'nin rivayet ettiği bir hadisde şöyle denilmiştir: "Mu'âz b. Cebel (r.a) Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'e, "Ey Allah'ın Resulü! Nasûh tevbe nedir?" Diye sordu. Hz. Peygamber de buyurdu ki: "Kulun yapmış olduğu günaha pişmanlık duyup ve Allah'a özrünü arzedip sonra da sütün memeye geri dönmediği gibi o (günaha) dönmemesidir." Hz. Ali (r.a)'den şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: "O, bir çöl arabının "Ey Allah'ım senden beni bağışlamanı diliyor ve sana (günahlarımdan dolayı) tevbe ediyorum." dediğini işitmişti de ona, "Ey adam! Tevbede dil çabukluğu yalancıların tevbesidir." demişti. Adam, "O halde tevbe nedir?" deyince de, Hz. Ali (r.a) ona şöyle cevap vermişti: "O tevbenin altı özelliği vardır. Geçmiş günahlara pişmanlık duymak, farzları iade etmek, mazlumun hakkını vermek, düşmanlarla helâllaşmak, bir daha ona dönmemeye azmetmek ve nefsi günah içerisinde büyüttüğün gibi Allah'a itaatte eritmek ve ona günahların tadını tattırdığın gibi, itaatın da acısını tattırmaktır." (Tevbenin kabul edilmesi konusunda Nisâ Sûresi'nde geçen "Allah'ın kabul edeceği tevbe, ancak bilmeden kötülük edip de sonra tez elden tevbe edenlerin tevbesidir..." (Nisâ, 4/17) ve "Yoksa kötülükleri yapıp yapıp da içlerinden birine ölüm gelip çatınca 'Ben şimdi tevbe ettim' diyen ve kâfir olarak ölenler için tevbe yoktur." (Nisâ, 4/18) âyetlerine bakınız.) Gereği gibi yapılan tevbenin kabul edileceğinin vaad edilmiş olduğuna dair bir hayli âyet ve hadis vardır ki, şu âyet de bu cümledendir. Umulur ki Rabbiniz sizden kabahatlerinizi örter. Zira Kur'ân'da tehdit ve tamaa düşürmek mânâsını ifade eder. Mamafih burada dikkat edilecek birkaç nokta vardır. Birincisi, bunun esasında Allah Teâlâ üzerine aklen vacib olmayıp İlâhî bir vaadin gereği olmasıdır. Tevbe-i nasûh hakkında böyle olunca, onun dışında olan tevbeler hakkında da bundan daha ileri bir vaadin olmayacağı da aşikârdır. Şu halde 'daki dan anlaşılacak olan vücubun da nihayet düşünmeden yapılan tevbe-i nasûh mânâsında bir tehdit ve taahhüdün gereğinden başka bir vücub ifade etmemesidir. İkincisi, bağış ve sevab ile güzel bir şekilde kabul edilme ümidini besleyerek tevbe etmek, tevbenin hâlis ve nasûh olmasına mâni değil bilakis şiddetli bir arzu ve istek verir. Kabahati ve kötülükleri kötü ve çirkin oldukları için pişmanlık duyup terketmek, yalnız kendi nazarında değil, esasen Hak Teâlâ'nın katında çirkin olduğu için vazgeçmek, O'nun rızasına uygun hareketle, geçmişte olan kötülüklerin yapılmamış gibi örtülmelerini ve tam bir günahsız gibi rızaya ermesini istemekten başka bir şey değildir. Üçüncüsü, az çok ihtimal mânâsı ifade etmekten de uzak olmayan ayrıca burada şu anlama da gelmektedir. Tevbe ile günahın örtülmesi, hiç işlenmemiş gibi Allah'ın ilminden silinmesi demek değildir. Onun içindir ki tevbeden, her hususta tam bir masuma eşit olması lazım gelecek derecede örtülmesi mânâsına, genel bir tehdit ve taahhüd anlaşılmasın. Kabahat madem ki yapılmıştır, o halde yazılı kalmalıdır. Allah'ın ilminden silinmesine imkân ve ihtimal yoktur. Ancak nasûh bir tevbe iyilikler ve keffâretle örtülür, bağışlanır ve cezası affolunur. Geçmişi hesab defterinden silinir, hatta ondan sonra hâle göre tam bir günahsız gibi muamele edilir. Fakat esasen masum olmadığından o dereceye yükseltilmesi hususunda teminat verilmez. Bununla beraber ümid de kestirilmez, çünkü Allah her şeye kâdirdir. "Onların nuru önlerinde ve sağlarında koşar." (Hadid Sûresi'nde geçen "Mümin erkeklerle mümin kadınları, önlerinden ve sağlarından nurları koşarken gördüğün günde..." (Hadid, 57/12 âyetine bkz.) "Onlar: Ey Rabbimiz! Nurumuzu tamamla ve bizi bağışla, derler." Bu âyetle münafıkların halinden sakınmakla imanda devam ve ilerleme istenmektedir. Rivayet edildiğine göre bu sözü, münafıkların nuru sönüverdiği zaman müminler, sakınarak söyleyeceklerdir. 9. "Ey peygamber! Kâfirlerle ve münafıklarla savaş ve onlara sert davran." Bu âyette, daha önce beyan edildiği üzere tahrim olayı esnasında Peygamber hanımlarını boşamış, Gassâniler Medine'ye hücûm için hazırlanıyorlarmış gibi şayialar çıkararak ve yalan sözler yayarak zihinleri tırmalayıp fesat çıkarmaya çalışan kâfirlerin ve münafıkların halleri anlatılmaktadır. Bu âyet, mânâ itibarıyla "Andolsun ki, iki yüzlüler, kalblerinde hastalık bulunanlar, şehirde kötü haber yayanlar, (bu hallerinden) vazgeçmezlerse seni onlara musallat ederiz..." (Ahzâb, 33/60) âyetinin benzeridir. Bu âyetin bir benzeri de Tevbe Sûresi'nde (9/73) geçmiştir. Kâfirlere karşı cihad ve sertlik, "Onlara karşı gücünüz yettiği kadar kuvvet ve cihad için bağlanıp beslenen atlar hazırlayın..." (Enfâl, 8/60) âyetine göre hazırlıkla münafıklara karşı cihadı hatırlatmak, delil getirmek suretiyle tebliğde bulunmak, cezalar koymak, yerine göre sırlarını ifşa etmek ve her ikisinde de teyakkuz durumunda olmak sezgi ve dayanıklılıkla olur. 10. "Allah, inkâr edenlere misal verdi." Bu gibi yerlerde zikredilen atasözleri, garip bir durumu misal olarak göstermek suretiyle gariplikte ona benzeyen diğer halleri tanıtmaktadır. Yani Allah, O'na küfredenlerin durumlarına dikkate değer acayip ve garip bir misal olarak şunların hal ve durumlarını örnek gösterdi. Ki Nuh'un karısı ve Lut'un karısı, birinin adının Vâile, diğerininkinin Vâhile veya Vâlihe olduğu söylenmiştir. Bunlar ne oldu bilir misiniz? Kullarımızdan iki salih kişinin nikahında idiler. Her biri Allah'ın hâlis kulları arasından seçilmiş birer şanlı Peygamber'in, biri Nuh (a.s)'un biri de Lut (a.s)'un nikahlı hanımları idiler, bu sayede dünya ve ahiret hayır ve mutluluğunu kazanabilecek bir mevkide bulunuyorlardı. Öyle iken onlara hıyanet ettiler. Nankörlükle küfredip onlara inanmadılar. Nuh'un karısı ona deli demiş, ara bozuculuk yapmış ve Nuh'un sır olarak telakki ettiği vahiy haberlerini müşriklere duyurmuştu. Lut'un karısı da münafıklık ediyor, evinde duyduğunu kavmine ulaştırıyordu. Lut'un gizli gelen misafirlerini de haber vermişti. Bu konudaki rivayetlerin özeti budur. Said b. Cübeyr, "Nuh'un karısının ne yaptığını bilmiyorum, fakat Lut'un karısı misafirlerini haber veriyordu." demiştir. Rağıb der ki: "Hıyanet ile nifak birdir. Ancak hıyanet, söz ve emanet itibarıyla, nifak da din itibarıyla söylenir. Sonra da bunlar birbirinin yerine kullanılırlar. Şu halde hıyanet gizlice ahdi bozarak hakka muhalefet etmektir ki, bunun tersi emanettir." Bu âyetteki hıyanet de bu anlamdadır. Her hıyaneti yaptılar demek değil, münafıklık ederek bir emanete hıyanet ettiler demektir. Buradaki hıyanetten maksadın, döşeklerine hıyanet, yani ahlâksızlık ve zina olmayacağı bütün tefsirlerde beyan edilmiştir. Zira "Hiçbir peygamberin karısı zina etmemiştir." hadisi de buna işaret etmektedir. "Zina eden kadınla da ancak zina eden veya müşrik olan erkek evlenebilir..." (Nur, 24/3) âyetinde de ilk akla gelen mânâ budur. Hem zina, yalnız iyiler nazarında değil, bütün insanların nazarında leke ve tabii olarak nefret edilen bir fiildir. Peygamberler ise, nefret edilen hallerden uzaktırlar. Fakat bir peygambere karşı en küçük bir hıyanet bile küfürdür, hakkı inkârdır. Velev bir söz olsun, emanete hıyanetin her türlüsü de hıyanettir. Gerek Nuh (a.s) ve gerek Lut (a.s)'un nikâhı altındaki eşleri de iffetsizlik etmiş değil, ancak eş olma şerefinin gerektirdiği iman ve itaate, iyilik ve doğruluğa sahip olamamış, elde ettikleri nimetin kıymetini takdir etmeyerek küfür ve nankörlüğe meyletmiş, hayra ve iyiliğe çalışan eşlerinin başarılarını kolaylaştırmaya çalışacak yerde onlara eziyette bulunmuşlardır. Bununla da yetinmeyerek Allah düşmanlarının fesadlarına yardım edecek gizli haberler vererek fitneyi tahrik etmek suretiyle emanete hıyanet etmişler ve böylece Allah'ın gadabına uğramışlardır. Onun için Allah'ın salih kulu olan o iki peygamber onları, o hanımlarını Allah'ın azabından kurtaramadılar. O kadınlara, kocalarının iyi kimseler olması, peygamberliği ve kurtarmak için gösterdikleri gayretler zerre kadar fayda vermedi. Nuh hanımını gemisine alamadı da "Aleyhinde söz geçmiş olanlar dışında aileni ve iman edenleri gemiye yükle..." (Hûd, 11/40) buyuruldu, Lut (a.s) da kendi şehrinden dışarı çıkaramadı, bu yüzden de "Karından başka sizden hiçbiri geri kalmasın..." (Hûd, 11/81) denildi. Ve o iki kadına şöyle seslenildi: "Girin ateşe girenlerle beraber!" İkisi de helak olan kâfirlerle beraber cehenneme gittiler. Demek ki yalnız kocalarının iyiliği, Allah katındaki büyük derecesi ve peygamberliği bile, inkâr eden hanımlarını Allah'ın azabından, o şiddetli meleklerin vazifeli oldukları cehennem ateşinden kurtaramaz. İşte bu, bütün kâfirler için darb-ı mesel olmuş bir nümûnedir. Peygamberler her ne kadar küfredenleri ıslah etmek, kurtarmak isteseler de imana gelmeyen, küfür ve hıyanete tevbe etmeyenleri eşleri bile olsa Allah'ın azabından kurtaramazlar. Herkes kendi ameline göre karşılık görür. Onun için peygamberlerin ve gerek diğer iyi insanların eşleri, bütün kadınlar, kocalarının ve yakınlarının derecelerine, Allah katındaki makamlarına aldanmayıp Allah'tan korkmalı ve kendileri iyiliğe çalışmalıdırlar. 11. Allah iman edenler için de şu iki kadını misal gösterdi. Birisi Firavun'un karısı, ki o, Müzâhim'in kızı Âsiye'dir. Bazıları da bu hanımın, Hz. Musa'nın halası olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Hz. Musa Firavun'a karşı âsasını salıverdiği zaman iman etmiş, Firavun da iman etmesinden dolayı ona şiddetle azab etmişti. Ebu Hureyre'den nakledildiğine göre güneşe karşı dört çivi ile çiviletip üzerine kocaman bir kaya koydurtmuştu. O vakit o hatun demişti ki Ya Rab! Benim için katında, cennette bir ev yap! Ruhunun, Allah yolunda iman ile şehid olarak alınıp, bu sebeple Allah'ın yanında rahmete erişmesini ve Arş'a en yakın olan Sidre-i Müntehâ'nın yanında, Cennetü'l-Me'vâ'da kendisine ebedi bir dinlenme yeri inşâ edilmesini istemiş. demişti ki: Bu suretle beni hem Firavun'dan ve onun işinden koru. Hem onun pis nefsinden ve hem kötü işinden; şirk ve zulümle icra ettiği hüküm ve sataşmasından kurtar. Hem de beni o zalimler kavminden koru; zulümde Firavun'a uyup Firavun ailesi ünvanını almış olan Kıptîler'den kurtarıp ebedi olarak kurtuluşa çıkar! Böyle söyleyince rivayet edildiğine göre ona derhal cennetteki makamı keşf yoluyla gösterilmiş ve hiçbir azab duymaksızın ruhu alınmış, üstüne konulan kaya ruhsuz kalan cesedinin üstüne düşmüştür. Bu da, sahib (Habîb b. Musa en-Neccâr) gibi doğrudan doğruya cennetlik olarak Allah'ın rahmetine ve rızasına kavuşmuştur. Evet öbürleri de dünyadan gitmiş, bu da gitmiştir. Fakat arada ne büyük fark vardır! Onlar, kavimlerini cennete götürmek isteyen iki peygamberin elinde, hayır ve iyilik içinde cennete götürülecek halde iken, küfürleri yüzünden cehenneme, ateşe gittiler. Bu hanım ise, kavimlerini ateşe sürükleyenlerin başı, şirk ve zulmün en büyük timsali olan Firavun'un elinde ateşe sürüklenmek istenirken imanı ve ihlası sebebiyle cennetin en yüksek makamına, Rahmân'ın yanına uçmuştur. Herkes kendi yaptığından sorumlu olduğu için kötü kocaların eline düşmüş saliha (iyi) kadınlar her tehlikeye rağmen fenalıktan sakınarak Allah'a karşı iman ve samimiyetlerini korudukları müddetçe kocalarının kötülüklerinden sorumlu olmazlar. Allah, onları sonunda kurtarır. Hem yalnız evli olanlar değil 12. bir de İmrân'ın kızı Meryem'i dahi Allah iman edenler için bir örnek vermiştir. O kız ki, ırzını sağlam korumuştu, iffetini iyi muhafaza etmiş, yakasını ve eteğini kale gibi sağlam tutup kimseye açmamıştı. Hatta Meryem Sûresi'nde geçtiği gibi Cebrail kendisine göründüğü vakit bile "Senden, çok esirgeyen Allah'a sığınırım..." (Meryem, 19/18) diye korunmuştu. "Ey Meryem! Hakikaten sen çok garip bir iş yapmışsın." "Ey Harun'un kızkardeşi! Senin baban kötü bir adam değildi; annen de iffetsiz değildi." (Meryem, 19/ 27,28) diye iftira etmek isteyenlerin zannettikleri gibi töhmetli değil, eteği sağlam, temiz bir kızdı. Fakat biz ona ruhumuzdan üfürmüştük. Bir cesedden değil, doğrudan doğruya ruhtan, yani "kün" emriyle yaratılmış yüksek ve temiz bir hayat başlangıcı ve kuvvet olması hasebiyle Allah'a isnadından dolayı şereflendirilen ve ilâhî bir emir olan mukaddes ruhtan, Cibril'den bir kelime üfürülür gibi ona İsa (a.s), Allah tarafından üfürülmüştü. Bu âyetin muhtevası bize şu fikri vermektedir. Demek ki bir erkeğin sulbünde (belinde) meni hücresi, bir kadının rahminde yumurtalık hücresi nasıl yaratılıyorsa, bakire Meryem'in rahminde ikisi de öyle bir Rabbâni emirle yaratılıvermişti. Buna göre Meryem o üfürülme anında hem dişi hem erkek özelliğini toplayan fevkalade bir seçimle, "Seni tertemiz yarattı ve seni bütün dünya kadınlarına tercih etti." (Al-i İmrân, 3/42) buyurulduğu gibi âlemin kadınlarında görülmemiş bir üstünlükle seçilerek, dıştan bir aşılamaya muhtaç olmaksızın kendine görünen ruhun (Cebrail'in) üfürmesinden gebe kalmıştı. Bu âyette Meryem'in hem kadın hem erkek vasfıyla tasvir edilmesi bize bu mânâyı anlatan bir delil gibi görünmüştür. Bu âyetin Enbiya Sûresi'nde geçen benzeri "Irzını iffetle korumuş olanı an! Biz, ona ruhumuzdan üfledik; onu ve oğlunu, bütün âlem için bir ibret kıldık." (Enbiya, 21/91) buyurulmuştu. Oradaki zamirlerin hepsi müennes olduğundan zamirinin de semâî (işitmeye bağlı) müennes olan "ferc" kelimesine gönderilme ihtimali olmakla beraber diğer zamirlerden ayrılmaması için Meryem'in kendisine gönderilmişti. Halbuki burada müzekker zamiriyle buyurulmuş ve bu suretle diğer zamirlerden ayrılmış olmakla, dönüş yeri itibarıyla elbette dikkati çekmektedir. Doğrusu, sözkonusu zâmirin ferce gönderilerek Enbiya Sûresi, 21/91. âyette bulunan 'yı tefsir etmiş olmasıdır. Daha önce de sözü edildiği gibi maddesi, esasen lugatte açmak ve ayırmak mânâsına konulmuş olmakla (ferc) kelimesi mastar olduğu zaman gam ve kederi açmak mânâsına geldiği gibi isim olduğu zaman da şakk ve fürce gibi iki şey arasındaki açıklık mânâsına olarak herhangi bir yarığa, yırtığa, çatlağa ve aralığa denilir. Ve açıklık anlamıyla bilhassa insanın bacakları arası demek olan apış arası mânâsında hakikattır. Sonra bununla gerek erkek ve gerek dişinin avret mahalli olan uzvundan kinaye yapılır. Ve bu kinaye dişininkinde asıl anlamıyla beraber bulunduğundan dolayı daha fazla yaygın olarak kullanılmıştır. İnsanın çift olan organlarının isimleri Arapça'da semaî müennes olduğundan bu kelimenin de uzuv mânâsına gelmesi durumunda göz, kulak, el ve ayak gibi müennes olması gerekip dişi zamiri gönderilir. Diğerlerinde ise, iki şey arasındaki açıklık mânâsı düşüncesiyle müennesliği de müzekkerliği de caizdir. Kur'ân'ın edebî üstünlüğü bu bilgi lafızlarını hep kinaye olarak zikreder. İşte Enbiyâ Sûresi'nin 91. âyetinde burada eklinde bir müennes bir de müzekker olarak ifade edilmesi, her iki zamirin merciinin ferc olduğunu gösterdiği gibi bundan maksadın bilinen uzuv değil, kinaye veya başka bir mânânın olduğu da anlatılmış demektir. Onun için bu hususta İbnü Abbas'tan nakledilen tefsirde, "Cebrail gömleğin yakası içine üfledi." denilmekle bu üfürmenin aşağıdan değil, yukarıdan olduğu ifade edilmiştir. Üfürme tabir edilmesi de ruhun yayılmasıyla gebeliğin kabarmasından kinayedir. Kısacası hem Rabbinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti. Kitaplar, peygamberlere indirilmiş bütün kitaplardır. Kelimeler de, onlarda ifade edilen ve Allah'ın her şeye kadir olduğunu "O'nun işi bir şey yaratmak istediği vakit, sadece "ol" demektir ve o şey derhal oluverir." (Yâsin, 36/82) âyetinde de belirtildiği gibi, dilediğini yaratıcı olduğunu anlatan olağanüstü olaylar ve mucizelerle ilgili vahiy haberleridir ki, Meryem onlara inanmış olduğu gibi bu şekilde İsa'ya gebe kalarak kendisi de onlardan bir kısmına fiilen muhatab olup o haberleri doğru çıkarmıştı. Ve kânitinden, yani itaate, namaz ve ibadete devam eden itaatkârlardandı. "Kânitin" cem'i müzekker sîgası olmakla, Meryem "kânet"in altında "hiye" zâmiri ile müennes (dişi) olarak ifade edilirken, erkek olan "kânit"lerden sayılarak, aynı zamanda hem dişi hem erkek vasfını biraraya toplayıcı bir halde gösterilmiştir. Nitekim Al-i İmrân'da "Rabbine ibadet et: Secdeye kapan, eğilenlerle beraber sen de eğil." (Al-i İmrân, 3/43) âyetinde de bu mânâ vardır. Müfessirler bunu iki şekilde yorumlamışlardır. Birisi, mescidde namaz ve itaat hizmetine devam eden erkekler arasında ve o gruptan sayılmış olmasıdır. Diğeri de öyle kendilerini ibadete verenler sülâlesinden gelmiş bulunmasıdır. Mamafih her iki yorum da kendisinde iki şerefin toplanmasını ifadeden uzak olmadığı cihetle biz, burada arzettiğimiz mânâya bir işaret bulunduğunu da görüyoruz. En iyisini Allah bilir. İşte Allah Teâlâ iki şanlı Peygamber olan Nuh ile Lut (a.s)'un hanımlarını küfürle hıyanetlerinden dolayı adlarını kötüye çıkarıp, cehenneme atılmaya mahkum olan en fena kimselerle beraber o kötü akibete uğratarak kâfirlere, küfrün korkunç bir sonuca götürdüğünü göstermek için birer nümune yapmış olduğu gibi, kaderinde Firavun'un eline düşüp onun hatunu olması takdir edilen Müzâhim kızı Âsiye'yi iman ve şehadetle Allah'a yaklaşma yolundaki o güzel dileklerine ulaştırmak sûretiyle Firavun'un ve adamlarının şerrinden ebediyyen kurtuluşa çıkarıp, yükselterek aynı şekilde İmrân'ın kızı Meryem'i de öyle akılları hayran bırakacak temiz ve rûhânî bir üstünlüğe erdirerek, ikisini de iman edenlere, imanın güzel akıbetini anlatmak için birer darb-ı mesel yapmıştır. Gerçi bunlar Allah Teâlâ'nın akıl üstü, garip, harikulâde keramet ve mucizeler kabilinden takdir ve ihsan ettiği görüntülerden iseler de, küfür ve hıyânet, iman ve ihlâs ile ciddi dilek, ihsan ve iffet, tasdik ve ibadet gibi insanların ihtiyarî fiilleri ile de alâkası gösterilmiş iman konularından oldukları cihetle, tasdik edilmesi ve uyulması akıl ve şuur, kalp ve vicdan sahibi her insan için ibret dersi olacak ilâhî kelimeler olduğu da anlatılmıştır. Muhakkak ki Peygamber'in ailesi; müminlerin anneleri olan eşleri ve kızları ile ehl-i beyti, Ahzâb Sûresi'nin (33/33) âyetinde "Allah sizden, sadece şek ve şüpheyi gidermek ve sizi tertemiz yapmak istiyor." buyurulduğu üzere en güzel örnek ve ibret alanların önündedirler. Hz. Hatice, Hz. Aişe ve diğer Peygamber eşleriyle Hz. Fatıma'nın fazilet ve menkıbeleri hakkında hadis ve tefsir kitaplarında nice sözler zikredilmiş ve nice müstakil eserler yazılmıştır. Binaenaleyh, bütün müminler ve aileleri bunları hiçbir zaman dikkat nazarlarından uzak tutmayarak kendilerini ve ailelerini o dehşetli ateşten koruyup Allah'ın nurundan tam istifade etmek için gayret sarfetmelidirler. Bu suretle Tahrim Sûresi'nde aile hukuku ve terbiyesi konusunda, Talâk Sûresi'nin bir tamamlayıcısı olarak Teğâbun Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Ey iman edenler! Eşlerinizden ve çocuklarınızdan size düşman olanlar da vardır. Onlardan sakının. Ama affeder, kusurlarını başlarına kakmaz, hoş görür ve bağışlarsanız, bilin ki, Allah çok bağışlayan, çok esirgeyendir." "Doğrusu mallarınız ve çocuklarınız sizin için bir imtihandır. Büyük mükafat ise Allah'ın yanındadır." âyetlerini açıklayarak sözkonusu sûrenin tamamlayıcısı olarak son bulmuş olduğundan şimdi burada Teğâbun Sûresi'nin başındaki "Göklerde ve yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ı tesbih eder. Mülk O'nundur, hamd O'nadır. Her şeye gücü yeten O'dur." (64/1) âyetine ve orada tâ Hadîd Sûresi'nin evveliyle Vâkıa Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Öyleyse Rabbini o büyük adıyla tesbih et.." (56/96) emrine kadar bütün bu beyanatın aslına uygun ve ürününün elde edilmesiyle ilgili bir safhaya geçiş hususunda Mülk Sûresi başlayacaktır. İngilizce tefsiri (Muhammed Esed'den) 66 - AT-TAHRIM In the name of god, the most gracious, The dispenser of grace Yazı boyutunu büyütmek için REVEALED in the second half of the Medina period - probably in 7 H. - this surah has been occasionally designated as 'The Surah of the Prophet' (Zamakhshari) inasmuch as the first half of it deals with certain aspects of his personal and family life. 1. O PROPHET! Why dost thou, out of a desire to please or another of thy wives, impose thyself a prohibition of something that God has made lawful to thee? (1) But God is much-forgiving, a dispenser of grace: 1 - There are several essentially conflicting - and, therefore, in their aggregate, not very trustworthy - reports as to the exact reason or reasons why, at some time during the second half of the Medina period, the Prophet declared on oath that for one month he would have no intercourse with any of his wives. Still, while the exact reason cannot be established with certainty, it is sufficiently clear from the above-mentioned ahadith that this emotional, temporary renunciation of marital life was caused by a display of mutual jealousy among some of the Prophet's wives. In any case, the purport of the above Qur'anic allusion to this incident is not biographical but, rather, intended to bring out a moral lesson applicable to all human situations: namely, the inadmissibility of regarding as forbidden (haram) anything that God has made lawful (halal), even if such an attitude happens to be motivated by the desire to please another person or other persons. Apart from this, it serves to illustrate the fact - repeatedly stressed in the Qur'an - that the Prophet was but a human being, and therefore subject to human emotions and even liable to commit an occasional mistake (which in his case, however, was invariably pointed out to him, and thus rectified, through divine revelation). 2. God has already enjoined upon you believers the breaking and expiation of of your oaths may run counter to what is right and just: (2) for, God is your Lord Supreme, and He alone is all-knowing, truly wise. 2 - See 2:224 and the corresponding note 212, which shows that in certain circumstances an oath should be broken and then atoned for: hence the above phrase, "God has enjoined upon you the breaking and expiation" (with the term tahillah comprising both these concepts). 3. And lo! (3) so happened that the Prophet told something in confidence to one of his wives; and when she thereupon divulged it, and God made this known to him, he acquainted others with some of it and passed over some of it. (4) And as soon as he let her know it, she asked, "Who has told thee this?" (5) - which he replied, "The All-Knowing, the All-Aware has told me." 3 - See surah 2, note 21. 4 - Lit., "he turned aside from "avoided" some of it". There is no reliable Tradition as to the subject of that confidential information. Some of the early commentators, however, connect it with the Prophet's veiled prediction that Abu Bakr and Umar ibn al-Khattab would succeed him as leaders of the Muslim community; the recipient of the information is said to have been Hafsah, the daughter of Umar, and the one to whom she disclosed it, A'ishah, the daughter of Abu Bakr (Baghawi, on the, authority of Ibn Abbas and Al-Kalbi; also Zamakhshari). If this interpretation is correct, it would explain why the Prophet "acquainted others with some of it and passed over some of it": for, once his confidential prediction had been divulged, he saw no point in withholding it any longer from the community; nevertheless, he alluded to it in deliberately vague terms- possibly in order not to give to the succession of Abu Bakr and Umar the appearance of all "apostolic sanction" but to leave it, rather to a free decision of the community in pursuance of the Qur'anic principle amruhum shura baynahum (see 42:38). 5 - I.e., that she had broken the Prophet's confidence. 4. O Prophet: (6) "Would that you two turn unto God in repentance, for the hearts of both of you have swerved what is right! (7) And if you uphold each other against him is God's message-bearer, know that God Himself is his Protector, and that, therefore, (8) Gabriel, and all the righteous among the believers and all the other angels will come to his aid." 6 - Although in the sequence the Prophet is referred to in the third person, it is obvious that it is he who is commanded through revelation to speak thus to his wives Hafsah and A'ishah (see note 4); hence my above interpolation. 7 - Referring to Hafsah, who betrayed the Prophet's confidence, and to A'ishah, who by listening contributed to this betrayal (see note 4 above). 8 - Lit., "after that", i.e., in consequence of the fact that God Himself protects him. 5. wives of the Prophet! Were he to divorce of you, God might well give him in your stead spouses better than you - women who surrender themselves unto God, who truly believe, devoutly obey His will, turn Him in repentance they have sinned worship alone and go on and on His goodly acceptance (9) - be they women previously married or virggins. (10) 9 - For this rendering of the expression sa'ihat, see note 147 on 9:112, where the same expression occurs in the masculine gender relating to both men and women. 10 - I.e., like the actual wives of the Prophet, one of whom ("A'ishah) was a virgin when she married him, one (Zaynab bint Jahsh) had been divorced, while the others were widows. This allusion, together with the fact that the Prophet did not divorce any of his wives, as well as the purely hypothetical formulation of this passage, shows that it is meant to be an indirect admonition to the Prophet's wives, who, despite their occasional shortcomings - unavoidable in human beings - did possess the virtues referred to above. On a wider plane, it seems to be an admonition to all believers, men and women alike: and this explains the subsequent change in the discourse. 6. O YOU who have attained to faith! Ward off from yourselves and those who are close to you (11) that fire the hereafter whose fuel is human beings and stones: (12) lording over it are angelic powers awesome and severe, (13) who do not disobey God in whatever He has commanded them, but always do what they are bidden to do. (14) 11 - Lit., "your families" or "your people"; however, the term ahl denotes also people who share one's race, religion, occupation, etc., as well as "dependants" in the most comprehensive sense of this word (Jawhari, Raghib; also Mughni). 12 - See surah 2, note 16. 13 - See 74:27 ff. and the corresponding notes, particularly notes 15 and 16, in which I have tried to explain the allegorical meaning of that passage. 14 - I.e., these angelic powers are subject to the God-willed law of cause and effect which dominates the realm of the spirit no less than the world of matter. 7. Hence, O you who are bent on denying the truth, make no empty excuses today: (15) the life to come you shall be but recompensed for what you were doing this world. 15 - I.e., "do not try to rationalize your deliberate denial of the truth" - the element of conscious intent being immplied in the past-tense phrase alladhina kafaru (see note 6 on 2:6). 8. O you who have attained to faith! Turn unto God in sincere repentance: (16) it may well be .that your Sustainer will efface from you your bad deeds, and will admit you into gardens through which running waters flow, on a Day on which God will not shame the Prophet and those who share his faith: (17) their light will spread rapidly before them, and on their right; (18) and they will pray: "O our Sustainer! Cause this our light to shine for us forever, (19) and forgive us our sins: for, verily, Thou hast the power to will anything!" 16 - Sc., "since no human being, however imbued with faith, can ever remain entirely free from faults and temptations". 17 - The implication is that He will not only "not shame" the Prophet and his followers but will, on the contrary, exalt them: an idiomatic turn of phrase similar to sayings like "I shall let you know something that will not be to your detriment" - i.e., "something that will benefit you". 18 - Cf. 57:12 and the corresponding note 12. 19 - Lit., "Complete for us our light", i.e., by making it permanent. 9. O PROPHET! Strive hard against the deniers of the truth and the hypocrites, and be adamant with them. (20) And they do not repent, their goal shall be hell - and how vile a journey�s end! 20 - See note 101 on 9:73, which is identical with the above verse. 10. For those who are bent on denying the truth God has propounded a parable in stories of Noah's wife and Lot's wife: they were wedded to two of Our righteous servants, and each one betrayed her husband; (21) and neither of the two husbands will be of any avail to these two women when they are told Judgment Day, "Enter the fire with all those sinners who enter it!" (22) 21 - Lit., "and both betrayed them", i.e., their respective husbands. The story of Lot's wife and her spiritual betrayal of her husband is mentioned in the Qur'an in several places; see, in particular, note 66 on 7:83 and note 113 on 11:81. As regards Noah's wife, the above is the only explicit reference to her having betrayed her husband; it would seem, however, that the qualification of "those on whom God's sentence has already been passed" in 11:40 applies to her no less than to her son (whose story appears in 11:42-47). 22 - The "parable" (mathal) of these two women implies, firstly, that even the most intimate relationship with a truly righteous person - even though he be a prophet - cannot save an unrepentant sinner from the consequences of his sin; and, secondly, that a true believer must cut himself off from any association with "those who are bent on denying the truth" even if they happen to be those nearest and dearest to him (cf. 11:46). 11. And for those who have attained to faith God has propounded a parable in story of Pharaoh's wife (23) as she prayed "O my Sustainer! Build Thou for me a mansion in the paradise is with Thee, and save me from Pharaoh and his doings, and save me, from all evildoing folk! 23 - Cf. 28:8-9. 12. And have propounded yet another parable of God-consciousness in the story of Mary, the daughter of Imran, (24) who guarded her chastity, whereupon We breathed of Our spirit into that was in her womb, (25) and who accepted the truth of her Sustainer�s words - and thus, of His revelations (26) - and was one of the truly devout. 24 - I.e., a descendant of the House of 'lmran (cf. the last third of note 22 on 3:33). 25 - I.e., into the as yet unborn child (Razi, thus explaining the pronoun in fihi). For an explanation of the much-misunderstood allegorical phrase, "We breathed of Our spirit into it", see note 87 on 21:91. 26 - For the meaning of God's "words" (kalimat), see note 28 on 3:39.